


【豪洛】猫鼠游戏

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: "不知道徐一宁同学读的是不是多半有女裙的制服的私立中学呢？"
Relationships: 小洛豪
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pwp 金主9x明星演员2  
> 互钓向/"Massage"单词扩写  
> 标题鸣谢@尚山

<<<

今夜的红毯之后，嘉宾都在就近的酒店入住，何洛洛也不例外。  
这是需要迎接客人的一夜。长枪短炮还不依不饶地在酒店门口对准他，前台小姐礼貌微笑着递给他只有一张房卡的纸包，他对之和身后张望着的记者、粉丝们先后回以夺目的笑容，随之自己坐电梯回到了这个房间。  
刷开套房的门，沙发和床头已经放了另一个人的衣服包具。他不想关心它们品牌成色如何，随便挑了两套浴袍的其中之一，翻出自己小包里的瓶子，走进了浴室。  
磨砂玻璃上蒙着层难消的水雾，模糊地映着他暖光下赤裸的身影。  
水声哗啦一响，他跪在浴缸里，往手指上倒了浅粉色的液体，抿唇沉默着，伸手探进自己清洗干净的臀缝里。  
快感使他几近跪倒，何洛洛抓着缸边的扶手，吃力地撑着身体，听着身体里传来的细小的啧啧水声。  
他觉得润滑剂的香气有些甜腻，升腾的热气让他有些缺氧了。

洗净了发胶，头发湿漉漉的，他听见了有人开门、在房间里走动的声音，往磨砂玻璃外淡淡看了一眼，拿起吹风机不急不缓地吹自己的头发。  
温烫的水把他的皮肤到脸庞都弄得有些发红。何洛洛拿着浴巾走出来，看到了一个稍微有点熟悉的身影。  
他有些惊讶——为来客的身份，和他对他的印象的被打破。  
不过这份心情很快就被他消化了。他看着坐在床边的人，露出一个暧昧的笑容。  
“来，躺好。”  
任豪腿上放着一瓶按压式的身体乳，对他拍拍床铺。  
何洛洛迎面走过去，躺到床头。他支起两条长腿看着任豪，慢慢把浴袍的系带解开。  
“任总，以后多让我体验一下您的亲自按摩服务呗。”  
男人似乎对他光裸的腿心乃至其间情色地微微勃起的性器视而不见，“你现在应该脱光了趴下，后背对着我。”  
语调平淡地说着，任豪挤了一点身体乳，两指并在一起，在他小腹露出的肌肤上轻轻打圈。  
“这不是后背吧。”何洛洛被他激得一瞬有点痒，抓住了他的手腕。  
“好好伺候徐少爷，得抹全点。”  
任豪倾在距他身体极近的位置笑意盈盈地说。  
“那我就不客气了。”  
被突然意指了本名，男孩其实有一点怔愣。不过他依然游刃有余地笑笑，把手放在微敞的下摆，将浴袍向两边拨了拨。  
膏体被任豪抹出缠绵打旋的形状，在他紧实白润的小腹上化开。  
“可以脱了吧。”  
何洛洛转过身去，背向他，轻轻拉着自己的浴袍往后脱去。  
白皙修长的颈，并不宽的双肩，凸起的肩胛骨……平日被高定时装和各种私服裹住、接受聚光灯和镜头洗礼的身体，正在任豪面前一点点袒露出来。  
他不经意地侧头对身后的金主垂眸看一眼，不得不感叹这位出品人可与容貌夺目的同行相比的朗俊长相。尽管算上今日他只见过任豪三面，自己又不擅记人相貌，还是被他的脸庞留下了极深刻的印象——周正，看去分明是没有攻击性的类型，神情却不见温和只见清冷。  
只居在大幕之后，真是有点可惜。

虽然以灵动演技和纤瘦高挑的身材出名，何洛洛却意外地并不瘦弱。  
这是任豪意想不到的。看到他主动脱掉浴袍把裸露的上半身敞给自己的光景之后，他对这个在他看来年纪上还只能称作小男孩的猎物越发感兴趣了。  
浴袍被堆在男孩的臀间，盖住了他的腿。任豪他看到他上臂有三段漂亮的肌肉，匀称又健美，整个气质介于了他见得多的奶白小团子和成熟撩人的宠婢之间，果真是独特得很。  
他把白色乳膏点在何洛洛的颈部下面，顺着背沟往下揉，不时抹抹两边。  
“嗯……”  
被痒意激得夹起肩膀时，何洛洛的肩胛骨就向上凸起。  
何洛洛腰细，肩也窄，听说被星探发现之前是校运动员，任豪本以为这从艺几年的小演员定是疏于锻炼的，不料男孩并非那种软弱无力的模样。  
也是呢，毕竟会有这样体力上的需求。  
很适合从后面插入——让他跪着，手掌酸麻地撑着床铺或地毯，对他翘起屁股。任豪想。  
少年的背沟线条优美又恰到好处的深，好像个灵敏的开关，任豪的手指往下滑就能听见他隐忍的低吟，往上抚就能感受到他身子细微的颤抖。  
抹完了这片肌肤便抹下一片，像剥开一院的花晾开沁香的蜜一样，空气里甜丝丝的，是玫瑰的味道。  
就像房室内燃着香薰，细微的火苗在他腹间苏醒，袅袅的烟都无色无息地罩在了这个今晚属于他的少年身上。  
何洛洛绷直了背，半挂在腰上的浴袍慢慢往下滑，任豪看得到他被自己抚弄得发颤时两个深陷的腰窝，看起来容得下他的大拇指在上边细细摩挲。  
“任总好慢呀。”  
他突然直起身，抬臀褪下了堆在腰后的浴袍。  
任豪视线里的曲线就流畅地从侧腰凹陷处伸展开来。  
后背泛着一点光泽的何洛洛往他怀里靠了靠，圆润饱满的屁股蹭在厚厚的白布料上，在酒店房间的柔光下，显出点诱人的蜜色。  
“这么等不及？”  
“就不许人家不喜欢一下嘛。”  
大掌已经覆在他泛凉的臀肉上肆意揉捏了。何洛洛嘟着嘴，抓住任豪放在腿上的手摩挲。  
“老公帮你揉揉里面，要不要？”  
“好啊……摸摸这边好不好？我有点冷。”  
男孩引着他的手去爱抚自己另一边屁股，俏皮地补了一句初次对他说出的称呼：“老公。”  
“不知道宁宁怕不怕热。”任豪只走形式地揉了那里两把，就伸了一根手指探进了他的臀缝里。  
何洛洛不回答他。  
滑滑的，会阴到穴口之间都像在发热。  
“身上说冷，里面这么热，挺会的嘛。”  
“您这么爱夸奖别人啊。”  
男孩把臀往上抬了抬，追着他上下划弄的手指。  
“分人。”  
带着点吸力的小穴吃进了他的食指和中指，热乎乎地缠咬。那里面过于滑了，肉壁有点媚人的松软，任豪从入口处往里探，顺着少年的反应找到了他的前列腺点，一下一下戳弄。  
“啊……嗯……”  
“这么紧，被夸是应该的。”  
何洛洛突然抓住了他的手臂，回身过来，扯走了碍事的浴袍，坐到了他身上。  
男孩居高临下地环着他的肩，微眯起亮闪闪的双眸，倾身吻上他的唇。  
他吻技很是娴熟，舔湿了他的唇瓣、撬开他的齿关，用小舌够着他的舌根纠缠，轻按住他的后脑。任豪先是按兵不动地感受他的动作，随后也回应起来，毫不留情地咬他的唇瓣和舌尖。  
他们唇舌相缠，越吻越是激烈，任豪揽住他精瘦的腰轻轻掐着，手指逮住了他胸前的一点捏了捏，揉弄起男孩薄薄的胸肌。  
“唔嗯……”  
何洛洛被他弄得脸颊越发红起来，性器也有点勃起，禁不住往他腿心蹭了蹭——  
感受到这下温热的异动，男人立刻把他压倒在了床上。  
“做吗？”  
“洛洛想要了。”  
男孩勾着他的颈子，低低地笑得勾人。  
他主动帮任豪褪下睡裤，摸了两把高高顶起的小帐篷，勾着内裤前端往前看了看，睁大了一双狗狗眼，对压在自己身上的男人露出一脸惊讶。  
“好大呀，任总。”  
他两下扒掉了任豪的内裤，小手摸上他的龟头抚弄两把，舔舔唇望向他，“——哥哥？”  
男孩的声音甜甜的。苏杭人特有的语调让他把这个无尽暧昧的叠词说得又轻又柔软，在喉咙里团着。  
何洛洛轻笑起来，扶着任豪的腰，身体往大床的下部蹭下去。他把脸对着男人勃发的性器，撑着身子抬起脸用面颊蹭了蹭，把清液沾在自己泛红的脸上。  
“啊呜……”随之将那炽热的、还未及清洗的龟头含住了吞吐起来。  
咸腥味有点重。他已经习惯了，尽管忍不住眉头的微锁，嘴上的动作绝不犹豫。  
他服侍得脖子有点酸，松口躺下，用手包住任豪的上下撸动，那里此刻已经很硬了，柱身粗重，一只手都无法握满。  
“起来，洛洛。”  
“嗯？——”  
“哥哥想肏我了吗？啊呜——”  
继续张嘴含舔了两下，何洛洛伸出舌头舔了舔积着水液的冠状沟，然后抓了把任豪的腰，示意他起来。  
他爬到大床的中央，面朝着床尾跪下，对任豪高翘起了浑圆的屁股。  
“屁股给你肏，任豪哥哥。”  
臀缝还在往下滴水，几点水珠沾在大腿内侧，是他浴毕拓张之后特意没擦腿间的任何水迹的结果。  
任豪看着他，双手扣住他的臀往两旁扒了扒，盯紧肉穴外露的褶皱，性器顶进他的腿缝里蹭了蹭，接着抵住了穴口。  
“啊、啊……好烫……”  
“什么烫？”  
“哥哥的鸡巴，好烫啊……”  
“哥哥给你用鸡巴取暖，乖……”  
他贴到男孩身上重重地顶进去，硕大的龟头立刻感受到前所未有的紧窒，简直要把男孩整个小穴都撑饱，最终还是被他把整根肉棒都艰难地咽进去了。  
“呜啊……哈……”  
何洛洛两手撑住了床板，喘息着回头望向他，摇了摇自己的屁股，把小穴往任豪的囊袋上撞。  
性器在他自己的动作下把肉穴更彻底地打开，慢慢贯进了最深。  
“哈……”充实感让他发出满足的喟叹。  
“还冷吗？”他淡淡地发问。  
“好热，很热……哥哥快动嘛……求你……”  
任豪不答，只在他肩上落下轻笑和低声的喘息，快速挺动起来。  
男孩被他干得咿呀地叫，什么老公、任豪，一边呻吟一边变着法地唤他，时而低头，时而翘高臀仰着脖子。  
为了接一个爆款校园剧IP电影版的纯情男主，他找上了他，跟淫荡的男妓没什么区别地，夹着他的肉棒摇着屁股浪叫。  
成功了之后会怎么样呢？演一个校服穿得一丝不苟的优等生，留一头刚刚好的清爽黑发，些微紧张或大胆地拦住一心追求的女主角，把她抵在图书馆的书架或者教室的墙上——  
真不错啊。任豪在心底满意地笑笑，按住何洛洛的肩膀，俯身去亲他的耳朵，用舌尖舔了舔。  
“嗯唔……痒，哥哥……”  
下次要跟他的经纪人说说，带一套学校里穿的衣服过来。  
该是裙子——不知道徐一宁同学读的是不是多半有女裙的制服的私立中学呢？一套跟从业前与他分外相熟的女同学们一样的衣服，裙子垂到膝盖上，穿一对白色的中筒袜，踩进一双干净的运动鞋里，跪下来给他口交……  
那样可真是好极了。  
还可以出点钱随手帮他做做人设营销，比方说什么呢？啊，纯情学长何洛洛。  
“真浪啊，宝贝。”  
他啄啄摇臀之余还回头讨要他亲吻的男孩的唇，笑着说道。

-fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小猫是什么颜色的，是粉色的吧。

<<<

“我觉得，路俞是个一定会对喜欢的女生保持尊重的人，在高三这个时候，他不能表达出自己内心全部的所想，因为对方知道以后很可能会感到困扰，而他肯定是不希望发生这样的事的。所以我觉得这一场可能，神情表现得冷漠一些，会更好，更准确。”  
穿着整齐的制式校服，何洛洛正坐在楼梯旁的折叠椅上，拿着被翻得发皱的台词本，对面前跟自己同龄的女演员很清晰地讲着。  
女孩微蹙起秀气的眉，“你说的是没错的，但在镜头上表现出来就显得缺少火花……”  
“嗯……我知道，我想听听你的想法。”  
他起身，翻回一页剧本，余光就看到一个助理模样的陌生人朝自己快步走来。  
那人直绕过了身边的女主角，凑近了他低声耳语。  
“好，我知道了。——对不起啊许鸢，导演好像有事找我，我先过去，这里我也问问他的意见。”  
“啊，好，那我先吃饭去了？你真的好辛苦啊。”  
“没事，晚上见！”  
男孩对她挥挥手，露出很是阳光的笑容，对指给他方向的人点点头。

何洛洛一步一步走到了剧组租借的这层教学楼的走廊尽头。  
这里是个空荡的教室，跟布置得满当的靠楼梯侧的两间教室不同，看起来在放假前打扫清洁之后就没什么人来过。  
他料想得到会是谁。脚下走过的距离拉得越长，所谓的要与他谈话之人的所在，越指向心里面黑黢黢的一角。  
木黄色的教室门半开着，未贴磨砂膜的窗口映着讲台和干净的黑板，从这里望去，他一个人也没有看见。  
是坐在死角里啊。  
这样想着，迈进门内的一瞬，他就感到一道目光锁定在自己身上。  
那人穿着灰色的羊毛呢西服，外套里是一件黑白撞色的高领毛衣，整个人透着压迫的气息。他坐在靠门紧贴墙壁的位置，两手交叠着放在桌子上，而身左并没有本该放在这里的另一个座椅。  
“任先生好。”  
何洛洛拿着自己的台本，站在原地微微笑了笑。  
“这个东西带得多余了。”  
男孩闻言将之放到了桌子上，“没事，刚好您可以看看，对剧本满不满意。”  
任豪勾着唇把它拿进手里随意翻了翻，从画得凌乱的前半部分，到只被他勾了几笔的尾页。  
“剧本我挺满意的。就是想看看，主演我满不满意。”  
“您想怎么看。”  
男孩很是谙熟地单膝在他面前跪下，微仰着头望进他深邃的眼睛里。  
“念一下吧。你勾的这些。”  
他指着粉色的荧光笔标出的几句，“是高潮吧。”  
“是。”  
“记得你很喜欢高潮？就读这个吧，我听听。”  
男人的语气轻描淡写，这番话却让他听得心神微微发颤。  
何洛洛接过他手中的纸页，定神看清有些刺目的艳粉，很轻地清了清嗓子，低声读起来。  
“之前有很多事我都没能亲口告诉你。”  
“我以为你知道。还有的我觉得不说出来会更好一些……唔、但是，……时间太少了，误会又太多，我怕你不开心。……你，不要不开心。”  
长长的台词中间有过于暧昧的停顿。始作俑者是抵在他腿心的鞋尖，毫不怜惜地，男人踩实了他只有一条制服裤和丁字裤包裹的中央，不急不缓地施力碾磨。  
“我喜欢你。——我真的，已经喜欢你……很久了。”  
“——我可以亲你吗？”  
“好啊。”  
被汗湿的指尖捏出小坑的台本被人打落了去。男人揪着他的领带，倾身吻上来，搂住他不堪一握的腰一下站起，把他抵在身后的课桌上。  
脚下传来一阵刺耳的声响，而后在桌椅碰撞得平衡之后停住。  
任豪的膝盖顶在了他腿间，比皮鞋更轻些许地拱着他的凸起。他咬住他的唇，一粒粒解开他校服外套的纽扣，抽出白衬衫的衣襟探进里面，手指夹住他的乳樱重重地扯。  
何洛洛被吻得喘不上气来，往外伸着粉红的小舌头，却一下逮不到对方的了。  
“喜欢我？”  
“喜欢……”  
他眯着眼角乖乖下垂的眼睛，扭了扭撞到桌子还有点吃痛的屁股，双臂攀到任豪身上：“可以亲你吗？”  
紧接着便主动给他甜蜜的亲吻，舌尖讨好地舔他的唇，服侍一般含吮起男人整条湿润的舌头，吻得很是投入，故意弄出点咂咂的水声，发出动人的轻喘。  
“自己把裤子脱了。”  
“好……”  
他蹬掉运动鞋，微翘着臀褪下精心裁剪给自己的制服裤子，凸起的灰内裤与白皙修长的双腿露出来，膝盖下方到脚趾却覆着一双白色的半透明小腿袜。  
袜子上对称地印着两只卡通小猫。  
任豪笑得很是满意，从桌屉里抽出一条裙子，解开了搭扣递给他。男孩却不接过，只抬起自己的一条腿往里面伸。  
裙子穿好了。何洛洛脱掉了自己的校服外套，抽掉青蓝色的领带，双手递到任豪手里。  
“哥哥，绑我吧。”  
他把自己两个细细的手腕相并，举到他面前。  
“那多没趣。”  
何洛洛疑惑了一下，却也不恼，回过身去对他翘起屁股，把校裙的轮褶撑出点圆润的弧度，“那我自己撑着……”  
“撑着。”  
他等待着，身体微微地期待着，听到解开皮带和拉链的声音。  
裙子被一下撩起，臀部暴露在空气里感受到了一点凉意。滚热的硬物抵到了他臀缝间，下一刻何洛洛感受到的却并非插入，而是视线一瞬堕进黑暗，双眼被深色的布料勒紧。  
在五感被剥夺一片而放大了其他的下一刻，男人缓慢地进入了他。  
没有声息。他斟酌着力度，手掌扣在他的腰上，对准翕张的穴口碾了碾，确认之后准确地插入，一寸寸挤进了他身体里。  
扩张是何洛洛休息的间隙躲进卫生间自己做的，很是潦草，润滑剂狼狈地淌了半条腿业已干掉，他接纳得却并不艰难，双手撑在桌面上隐忍着喘息。  
里面很快就变得湿润非常，淫荡的软肉不断吸绞着想要驯服的人。何洛洛低声呻吟着，手臂又往前撑了撑，被不断拍打的屁股翘起了更迎合抽插的弧度。  
拍摄时永远理得一丝不苟的衬衫此刻皱得不像样子，丁字裤挂在裹着腿袜的小腿肚上，腿根压着的裙子随两人的动作还摆动着点小小的幅度。  
“啊、啊……”  
他应该小声一点，动作也该小一点。可这位金主侍弄人的技术可真好啊，一下一下地撞着他，还懂得借着不出声响的力道安抚他最舒服的位置，有深有浅的，肏清楚了自己的前列腺点，一到他因为进得太深太爽了忍不住叫得高声时就后退一点往那里磨，他不知道吗，这样弄得他更想尖叫了。  
小猫是什么颜色的，是粉色的吧。不是那种艳粉，不是那种高潮的颜色。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“洛洛，喜欢高潮，哥哥给洛洛好不好……”  
“好啊，哥哥的高潮也给你好不好。”  
“好……哥哥，喂洛洛喝牛奶……唔、唔嗯……！”  
交合的动作越来越激烈，肉体相撞之处有轻轻的拍击声响。任豪恶意地尽数拔出，穴口吸着那里“啵”地一响，又热烈地迎接他再一次的抽插，吮出细密淫荡的水声来。  
有穿堂风吹进，教室里纱白的窗帘被卷起了。他们身后的教室门窗里盛进半个人影，困惑而随意的，停顿了一刻，而后立刻离开了。  
“哥哥……老公……呜——”  
“呜不要拔，洛洛要喝……”  
噗呲、噗呲。男孩抓住他的小臂往后挺了挺臀，直把臀肉推到贴紧那对肉囊的位置，然后回过身来，捧着他的脸跟他接吻。  
没有人看见吧？  
——连空气都看得到喔。


End file.
